Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 55\% \times \dfrac{29}{50} \times 4\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{29}{50} \times 100\% = 58\%$ Now we have: $ 55\% \times 58\% \times 4\% = {?} $ $ 55\% \times 58\% \times 4\% = 1.276 \% $